Such a dishwasher is known from EP 2 225 996 A1, wherein a tubing is provided at the upper dishwasher basket which has a plurality of lateral protrusions, each protrusion being equipped with an upwardly directed nozzle. Aside each nozzle there is provided a pin shaped utensil holder protruding upwards in the dishwasher basket and having a round head at its outer end. The pin shaped utensil holders are intended for the placement of hollow articles to be cleaned, such as baby bottles. While in one embodiment, a rotary knob is provided at the outer end of the tubing for the user to turn on or off the water supply to the nozzles, in alternative embodiments there is provided a valve upstream the nozzles so as to selectively turn on or off the water supply to the nozzles.
While the dishwasher shown in EP 2 225 996 A1 can improve the washing result for articles placed over the pin shaped utensil holders, it also has certain disadvantages. In particular, since an article placed over one of the pin shaped utensil holders may move during a washing cycle, it cannot be guaranteed that the water jet ejected from the respective nozzle reaches the interior of the article. Thus, particularly when the article is a hollow vessel having a small opening, such as a bottle, already a minute movement of the bottle neck may result in a poor cleaning for such article. Furthermore, since in the dishwasher known from EP 2 225 996 A1 the means for turning on or off the water supply to the nozzles acts on the common water supply to all the nozzles, in case that in a washing cycle not all the utensil holders are used, the washing liquid ejected from the nozzles associated to the not used utensil holders is wasted.